Marauders Time
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Hetalia mixé avec des personnages d'Harry Potter d'un temps différent et à notre époque, ça donne ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling.  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** Alfred, James, Sirius, Remus, Matthew et Lily principalement.  
 **Genre :** Humour, Amitié, Romance.

 **Autres:** Une nouvelle fic dont j'avais écrit le début y'a un moment. J'ai jamais de l'inspiration pour écrire la même chose donc je sens que toutes mes fics vont encore traîner sur plusieurs années... XD  
Et j'avais pas d'idée de titre alors ça sera ça. Vive mon originalité je sais.

* * *

Quelque part dans un cottage en Angleterre.

« Mon anniversaire est passé et on a toujours pas eu de lettre ! »

« Ils n'envoient peut-être pas aussi tôt... »

« Ils ont pas intérêt à nous avoir oublier ou je vais aller me plaindre en personne au directeur ! »

Matthew soupira au comportement impatient de son frère.

« OH P*TAIN MATT REGARDE UN HIBOU ! »

Alfred se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et arracha presque la lettre de la patte du hibou avant qu'un autre ne vienne se poser gracieusement devant Matthew et tendre la patte pour lui donner sa lettre.

« On peut avoir un animal de compagnie ? Génial ! »

Alfred courut annoncer à ses parents la bonne nouvelle.

« Ce soir on fait la fête ! » S'exclamèrent ses parents joyeusement.

* * *

Quelque part dans la campagne anglaise dans un immense manoir.

« James combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser ton balais dans la maison ! »

Ledit James rigolait et volait à toute vitesse sur son balais en évitant tous les obstacles présent sur son passage, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne mal un virage et tomba sur un vase qui explosa sous le choc.

« JAMES ! » S'écria sa mère en se précipitant vers lui pour voir si il n'avait rien.

« Pardon maman... »

La sorcière soupira avant de soigner les quelques blessures mineurs de son fils et de réparer le vase.

« Si on a un terrain de Quidditch dehors ce n'est pas pour que tu voles dans la maison. »

« Maiiis c'est plus marrant dans la maison ! »

Sa mère soupira et fut sortit de ses pensées par un hibou qui toquait à la fenêtre la plus proche d'eux.  
Tout excité, James accourut à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit afin de s'emparer de la lettre, lorsqu'il vit que cela venait de Poudlard il poussa un immense cri de joie.  
Sa mère oublia qu'elle était en colère contre son fils et le serra fort dans ses bras tout en le félicitant.

« Ton père va être ravie lorsqu'il reviendra du travail. »

* * *

Quelque part à Londres dans un manoir qui n'apparaît pas aux yeux des moldues.

Sirius Black était énervé, sa dernière blague n'avait pas plût du tout à sa mère qui l'avait puni sévèrement pour cela. Bien loin de regretter cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter la haine que Sirius ressentait envers sa famille. Il espérait qu'il allait bientôt recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard, l'école était son seul espoir de s'éloigner de cet endroit qu'il détestait plus que tout. Certes il devrait y revenir pour les vacances d'été mais 2 mois d'horreur face à 12 mois seraient tout de même beaucoup plus supportable.  
Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans sa chambre et il ne pouvait savoir quand le hibou arriverait, mais il ne doutait pas que ses parents allaient le prévenir et lui donner sa lettre, après tout eux aussi seraient bien content de ne plus l'avoir avec eux 24h/24.  
Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

« Sirius je peux entrer ? »

« Vas-y Reg »

Son petit frère entra avec une lettre dans les mains qu'il lui tendit.

« Poudlard » Dit-il avant que son frère n'ouvre la lettre et la lise avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Tu vas me manquer... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'écrirai ! Et puis tu me rejoindras bientôt ! »

* * *

Quelque part dans un autre cottage en Angleterre.

Remus Lupin n'en revenait pas, il avait face à lui le Directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier lui tendit une lettre que le jeune homme lit avec grande attention.

« J-Je peux vraiment y aller ? »

« Bien sûr, nous avons pris toutes les précautions nécessaire pour vous. » Répondit le directeur en souriant.

« Quelles sont-elles ? » Demanda la mère de Remus.

« Nous avons fait construire une maison à Pré-au-Lard, éloigné des autres, elle est relié à un tunnel à Poudlard et l'entré est gardé par un Saul Cogneur. La maison est protégé par de nombreux enchantements ce qui fait que vos transformations pourrons s'y dérouler sans problème. »

« Merci beaucoup de donner une chance à notre fils, Dumbledore. »

Le Directeur sourit à nouveau.  
Remus n'en revenait pas, il allait vraiment pouvoir étudier à Poudlard, malgré le fait qu'il était un loup-garou.

* * *

Alfred était sur le quai 9 ¾ , il était tellement heureux qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bondir partout ce qui faisait un énorme bruit à chaque fois que sa valise retombait sur le sol. Matthew à côté de lui avait un grand sourire sur le visage mais essayait d'être invisible pour ne pas que les gens autour l'associe avec le surexcité fou qu'était son frère en ce moment.  
Ils dirent rapidement au revoir à leur parents avant de monter dans le train et de chercher un compartiment, Matthew rentra dans le premier vide qu'il trouva et Alfred le suivit avant de soulever sa valiser dans un des compartiments en haut. Matthew n'ayant pas la force de faire cela allait juste la mettre sous son siège mais son frère lui prit et la mis en haut à côté de la sienne. Autant on pouvait se demander si Matthew n'avait pas avalé une potion d'invisibilité avec des effets plus ou moins temporaire, autant pour Alfred c'était une potion de force vu celle qu'il avait et qui n'était définitivement pas normal pour un enfant de 11ans.  
Peu de temps après ils furent rejoint par un garçon aux cheveux noirs en pétard qui portait des lunettes rondes.

« Je peux me mettre là ? »

« Bien sûr ! » S'écria Alfred avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Le garçon ne vit pas Matthew et s'assit sur lui avant de sentir qu'il y avait un truc bizarre.

« Ehhhh t'es assis sur mon frère là. »

« Oops pardon ! »

Le garçon se releva en un bond et regarda attentivement le siège avant d'enfin voir la personne qu'il y avait dessus.

« Désolé ! Je t'avais pas vu ! »

Matthew marmonna un « C'est pas grave » il avait l'habitude. Le garçon partit donc s'asseoir ailleurs.

« Je m'appelle James Potter, et vous ? »

« Alfred Kirkland-Bonnefoy ! »

« Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirkland... » Répondit timidement le plus discret des deux frères.

James fit des yeux ronds en entendant leur noms de famille.

« Eh c'est bizarre, vous êtes frères non ? Pourquoi c'est pas le même nom de famille ? »

« C'est parce que nos parents ont pas réussit à choisir quel nom ils allaient garder alors ils ont fait un mixte des deux, et pour nous ils ont mit le leur en premier pour chacun de nous, comme ça pas de jaloux ! »

James trouva cela un peu bizarre mais n'ajouta rien pour ne pas vexer les deux frères. De toute façon même si il voulait ajouter quelque chose il n'en eut pas le temps, le compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Un garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que James entra et lui non plus ne remarqua pas Matthew et manqua de s'asseoir dessus.

« Ouah pardon ! On te voit pas facilement. »

Matthew lui fit un petit sourire pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave et le nouveau venu alla s'asseoir près de James.

« Je suis Sirius Black. »

« Sérieux ?! » Lança James qui regarda Sirius d'un mauvais œil.

« Oui, tu as quelque chose contre moi ? »

« Pas spécialement mais ta famille a pas bonne réputation. »

Sirius soupira. « Je me plais à penser que je ne suis pas comme eux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? » Demanda Alfred.

« Les Black ont la réputation de s'intéresser de très près à la magie noir et d'être sans aucun scrupules envers ceux qui ne sont pas des sang purs. » Expliqua James.

« Sang pur ? » Alfred était totalement perdu.

« Ça veut dire ceux qui n'ont que des sorciers dans leur famille. »

« Oooh je vois ! Mais c'est con de juger quelqu'un sur sa famille. »

« En effet. » Ajouta Sirius.

Matthew essaya de dire quelque chose mais les autres parlaient beaucoup trop vite et il n'avait pas le temps de s'exprimer.

« Au fait vous voulez aller dans quelle maison ? » Demanda James pour changer de sujet.

« A Gryffondor ! La maison des héros ! » S'écria Alfred en se levant et en faisant une pose héroïque.

James rigola. « Moi aussi je veux y aller, là où vont les plus brave et valeureux ! »

Matthew ne savait pas du tout où il voulait aller alors il ne répondit rien. Quant à Sirius le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise donc il ne dit rien non plus.  
James et Alfred se mirent ensuite à parler de Quidditch et ensuite Al essaya d'expliquer le football américain et le base-ball au garçon qui avait du mal à comprendre.  
Sirius et Matthew étaient silencieux et le dernier se dit que ça serait peut-être une bonne occasion de parler avec lui vu que les autres étaient occupé.

« Ehm... J'ai hâte de commencer les cours, pas toi ? »

Sirius le regarda en haussant un sourcil, surpris que Matthew lui ait parlé. « Euh oué je suppose. »

Bon d'accord les cours n'avaient pas l'air de l'intéressé. Matthew essaya autre chose avant de trouver un sujet qui plaise à Sirius et ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une dame frappa à la porte de leur compartiment et leur demanda si ils voulaient quelque chose. Alfred se jeta sur les diverses friandises et en vida presque le chariot, James, Sirius et Matthew prirent un peu de tout avant de retourner s'asseoir et de déjeuner.

« Ché bon! » S'exclama Alfred avec la bouche pleine.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas mauvais, en même temps je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire pire que la nourriture de daddy. »

Alfred approuva d'un hochement de tête et continua de s'empiffrer.

« Votre père cuisine mal ? » Demanda James avant de mordiller dans un chocogrenouille.

« Notre daddy oui, notre père lui par contre est très doué. »

James était perdu là. « Vous avez deux pères ou j'ai mal compris ? »

Matthew continua d'expliquer car ce que disait Alfred était incompréhensible vu qu'il était en train de manger. « Oui. Notre daddy est anglais et notre père français. »

Sirius pensa au fait que ses ancêtres venaient de France et se demanda si tous les français étaient aussi adepte de magie noir.

« Ouah c'est chouette ça ! Paraît que la nourriture française est délicieuse, vous en avez de la chance de pouvoir en manger ! »

Matthew fit un petit sourire timide et Alfred dit quelque chose de tout aussi incompréhensible que tout à l'heure.

« J'ai déjà été en France. » Dit Sirius.

« Oh c'est vrai, c'est comment ? » Demanda James, excité.

« Eh bien... C'est différent d'ici, il fait presque toujours beau et l'architecture est différente. »

« C'est tout ? » James fit une mine déçu.

« Je n'ai pas été du côté moldue. »

« J'y ait été souvent avec Al, c'est très jolie et c'est différent selon la région dans laquelle tu vas. »

James était suspendu aux mots de Matthew et ce dernier lui dit tout ce qu'il savait à propos de la France.

« Oh et ils ont une école de magie aussi ou pas ? »

« Oui. Beauxbâtons. Elle a aussi bonne réputation que Poudlard, mon père voulait que j'y aille mais je ne voulais pas être séparé de Al alors il s'est résigné à ce que je vienne à Poudlard. »

« C'est vrai elle est aussi bonne ? C'est comment là-ba ? Ton père y a été non ? »

Matthew lui dit une fois de plus tout ce qu'il savait à ce propos et James était enchanté par tout ce qu'il apprenait.

« C'est dommage qu'ils ne font plus le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. On aurait pu y aller ! »

« Le quoi ? » Alfred avait enfin fini de manger et pouvait parler normalement.

James s'apprêtait à répondre quand leur compartiment s'ouvrit et qu'il se retrouva bouche bée. Un ange à la chevelure rousse venait d'apparaître et de lui enlever toute pensée cohérente de la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas vu mon chat ? Il s'est échappé dès que j'avais les yeux tourné et je ne le retrouve plus. »

« Non désolé, on a pas vu de chat. » Répondit Sirius en regardant James d'un air curieux.

La jeune fille fut déçue mais les remercia et s'en alla chercher ailleurs.

« Eh James ça va? » Demanda Alfred qui lui aussi avait remarqué qu'il était devenu bizarre.

Il fallu le secouer pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je crois que tu étais perdu dans ton petit monde en voyant cette jolie rousse. » Répondit gentiment Sirius avec un petit sourire.

« Rousse ? C'est une Déesse ! Elle est super belle ! Je suis sûr que c'est la femme de ma vie ! »

Sirius ricana. « J'en connais un qui à le béguin. »

* * *

Le reste du voyage se passa sans qu'aucune nouvelle tête ne vienne dans leur compartiment, tous les quatre discutèrent joyeusement de tout et de rien et finalement vint le temps de sortir du Poudlard Express. Le voyage leur avait paru tellement rapide qu'ils furent surpris d'être déjà arrivés.  
Alfred sortit en trombe du train en traînant son frère derrière lui et était excité à la moindre chose qu'il voyait. Un géant leur demanda de se rassembler près de lui et Al poussa un cri de joie avant de se rapprocher le plus possible et d'assaillir le géant de questions. Matthew était intimidé par l'homme mais il tenta quand même d'éloigner un peu son frère qui devait certainement ennuyer l'homme avec toutes ses questions.  
James et Sirius les suivaient et tous les quatre se mirent dans une barque, Matthew était anxieux et espérait qu'il n'allait pas tomber, Sirius tenta de le rassurer d'un regard mais cela ne marchait pas vraiment.  
Bientôt les barques se mirent à bouger toutes seules et ils avancèrent petit à petit vers l'immense château qui serait leur nouvelle maison pour les 7 années scolaires à venir.

Al passait son temps à s'extasier sur tout, James avait l'air de trouver son comportement très drôle, Matthew était anxieux quant à la répartition et sa nouvelle vie, Sirius lui essayait de penser à autre chose et décida de se concentrer sur les cris d'Alfred.  
Une fois sortit des barques Al couru presque jusqu'au château, il renversa un bon nombre de personnes sur son passage et essaya d'ouvrir lui-même les deux immenses portes qui lui faisait face.  
Son frère ainsi que James et Sirius le rejoignirent vite et Hagrid ouvrit les portes pour que tout le monde puisse entrer, il était heureux de voir quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste pour sa première année.  
Les cris de joie d'Alfred ne s'arrêtaient pas et il attirait toute l'attention sur lui, Matthew essayait de se fondre dans la masse, embarrassé par son frère et James souriait en se demandant si il devait rejoindre Al ou non. Sirius espérait que le jeune homme n'allait pas avoir d'ennuis.  
Le professeur McGonagall sentait déjà les ennuis arriver quand elle entendu des cris dans le hall d'entrée, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit qu'un seul élève produisait tout ce bruit. Elle lui demanda de se taire et heureusement il écouta mais il était prêt à exploser à nouveau si quelque chose d'autre captait son attention. Cet élève risquait de lui mener la vie dur.

Les cris redoublèrent une fois dans la Grande Salle et McGonagall sentait qu'elle avait raison, elle le fit taire à nouveau avant de commencer la répartition.

« Sirius Black ! »

Sirius s'avança vers le Choixpeau d'un pas déterminé et le mit sur sa tête en ne sachant pas très bien quoi espérer.  
Le Choixpeau n'hésita que très peu avant de l'envoyer à Gryffondor.  
Sirius ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-il être soulagé de ne pas être avec ces ignobles Serpentards ou terrifié à l'idée de ce que ses parents feront quand ils l'apprendront ? Pour le moment il décida qu'il avait eu de la chance et il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor avec un grand sourire.

« Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirkland ! »

Matthew sentit son stress monter en bloc et il approcha doucement et timidement du tabouret, le Choixpeau lui couvrait la vue tant il était grand et le noir ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Le Choixpeau hésita pendant un bon moment avant de crier : « Poufsouffle ! ».  
Matthew poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que cette épreuve était fini et il fila à la table qui l'applaudissait.

« Lily Evans ! »

La jolie rousse qui avait fait perdre la tête à James s'avança vers le tabouret sûr d'elle et l'enfila sur sa tête. Pas longtemps après il s'écria « Gryffondor » et la rouquine aux yeux verts partit rejoindre la table avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Sirius songeait que James, si il allait à Gryffondor, aurait son béguin juste à sa portée.

« Alfred Kirkland-Bonnefoy ! »

Al ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie avant de courir jusqu'au tabouret et d'enfiler le Choixpeau sur sa tête, ce dernier n'hésita pas une seule seconde et cria : « Gryffondor ! »  
Alfred poussa un nouveau cri de joie combiné avec celui de James « Tu gères Al ! » et fonça à sa nouvelle table où il s'assit à côté de Sirius et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Remus Lupin ! »

Remus sortit de sa torpeur et s'avança anxieusement vers le tabouret, il ne savait pas où il allait aller mais il avait surtout peur de ce que dirait le Choixpeau en découvrant qui il était. Une fois assis il prit une grande inspiration avant de mettre le chapeau sur sa tête, le noir recouvrit son champ de vision et il ferma les yeux.

« _Tient, tient. Un loup-garou. Je n'en avais encore jamais eut. Penses-tu il y a peut de directeur qui ont la tolérance de Dumbledore. Alors voyons où vais-je te mettre..._ »

Le Choixpeau avait l'air de le trouver passionnant et pris tout son temps pour le répartir. Remus se détendit petit à petit, l'entité avait l'air de bien s'amuser et il était certain que peut importe où il l'enverrait, il y trouverait sa place.

« _Je serais ravie d'avoir un vampire un de ces jours. Bonne chance petit, j'espère que Gryffondor te permettra de t'épanouir !_ » « Gryffondor ! »

Des applaudissent retentirent et Remus enleva le Choipeaux de sa tête, cette curieuse entité lui avait laissé un sentiment étrange. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa table et s'assit à côté à côté d'une fille rousse qui lui souriait gentiment.

« James Potter ! »

James fut ravie que son tour arrive enfin et il se précipita vers le tabouret où il enfila le Choipeaux à toute vitesse. Ce dernier ne mis pas longtemps, tout comme Alfred, à le mettre à Gryffondor.  
Alfred et Sirius poussaient des cris de joie et applaudissaient le plus fort de toute la table.  
James avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres et il s'assit entre ses deux nouveaux amis.  
Le reste de la répartition dura beaucoup trop longtemps à nos héros qui, après que leur tour soit venu, avait vu leur stress ou excitation se dissiper et leur estomac était vite venu à la charge en leur réclamant à manger.

Heureusement la répartition fut vite fini et après quelques mots du directeur, les plats et jarres se remplirent de mets et de diverses boissons.  
James et Alfred se jetèrent sur la nourriture, Sirius mangeait plus dignement mais maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus ses parents sur le dos se permettait de manger comme il voulait, Matthew prenait un peu de tout, intimité par toutes ces nouvelles choses et osait à peine parler avec ses camarades.  
Remus et Lily faisait connaissance et s'appréciait déjà.  
Alfred et James, malgré le fait qu'ils parlaient la bouche pleine, était en pleine discussion et Sirius était laissé perplexe devant eux, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Il aurait aimé être avec Matthew pour discuter comme dans le train mais ce dernier avait été envoyé ailleurs, d'ailleurs un coup d'oeil en sa direction et Sirius voyait qu'il avait du mal à s'intégrer. Dommage, il connaissait le système de répartition et ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller manger à une autre table, stupide règle. Il soupira et mangea son repas en silence tout en observant toutes les personnes dans son champ de vision.

Une fois le repas finit le directeur prononça quelques mots, informa les élèves des lieux interdits (ce qui donna tout de suite envie à un bon nombre d'élèves d'y aller) et ensuite souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde.  
Des préfets montrèrent le chemin à leur salle communes aux élèves et Matthew senti le stress monter en lui en voyant son frère s'éloigner, il avait voulu venir à Poudlard pour être avec lui mais vu qu'ils étaient dans des maisons différentes c'était presque comme si ils étaient séparés. Il serait seul dans ses cours, à table, dans son dortoir et dans bien d'autres moments encore.  
Perdu dans ses pensées comme il était, il manqua une marche et trébucha, vu que les élèves étaient en file et suivait tous il tomba sur l'un d'entre eux, ce qui en fit tomber un autre et ainsi de suite. Très vite tous les élèves étaient couchés dans les escaliers en gémissant de douleur.  
Matthew eut terriblement envie de savoir lancer un sortilège de désillusion à cet instant précis.

* * *

James, Sirius et Alfred étaient essoufflés une fois en haut des marches, sept étages à monter pour arriver à sa salle commune c'était de la folie !  
Alfred se demanda si il n'y avait pas un autre moyen de monter, quitte à utiliser un balais dans l'enceinte du château.  
Remus n'avait eut que très peu de mal, sans doute ses capacités de loup-garou le rendait naturellement plus endurant que les humains normaux.  
Lily était essoufflée comme presque tout le monde et Remus eut la bonne idée de ne rien dire à ce propos, il avait déjà appris par lui-même à quel point la rousse ne manquait pas de tempérament et ne voudrait pas être celui qui la vexerait.  
Ils furent séparés vu que leur dortoirs étaient dans un endroit différent, logique, et Remus songea que c'était plutôt une bonne idée de se lier d'amitié avec une fille, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle remarque son absence les nuits de pleine lune.  
Alfred, James et Sirius étaient dans le même dortoir avec Remus, ils se présentèrent brièvement avant que chacun n'aille se laver, épuisé par leur voyage.  
Remus qui ne tenait pas à ce que qui que ce soit voit ses cicatrices prétexta qu'il était trop fatigué pour se doucher et qu'il le ferait le lendemain. Aucun garçon ne trouva cela étrange.

* * *

Matthew s'était fait réprimander par le préfet de Poufsouffle qui lui aurait enlevé des points si l'année n'avait pas encore débuté. A ce moment-là il eut très envie de s'enfuir très loin et de rejoindre Alfred mais vu qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il était il courut vers les toilettes les plus proche (enfin qu'il trouva vu qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas le château) et voulu appeler son père. Manque de chance le réseau était protégé par un mot de passe pour ne pas que n'importe qui puisse avoir accès au château. Vu qu'on devait sûrement leur donner le mot de passe une fois dans leur salle commune, il était fichu. Alors qu'il songeait vraiment à aller chercher Alfred, peut importe si il devait fouiller le château de fond en comble, il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans les toilettes.

« Euh hello ? Est-ce que y'a quelqu'un ? S'il te plaît revient, le préfet est désolé de t'avoir crier dessus ! »

Matthew décida de se montrer et regarda timidement le nouveau venu, il était un Poufsouffle tout comme lui et semblait assez gentil.

« Génial tu es là ! » Il semblait très soulagé de ne pas avoir à le chercher plus longtemps. « Il faut que tu reviennes... Les autres nous attendent. »

Oh non. Matthew n'avait absolument pas envie de retourner là-bas, il avait déjà provoquer une scène et ne voulait pas mourir d'embarras d'avantage.

« Si je ne viens pas ils finiront bien par renoncer et rentrer sans moi. Je ne veux pas me couvrir de honte encore plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. »

Le garçon soupira et se frotta les cheveux, sans doute à la recherche d'une solution.

« Ehm d'accord je suppose que je vais devoir attendre avec toi alors. »

Matthew haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« Ben oui je ne vais pas y retourner sans toi, au moins on ne pourra pas me dire que j'ai échoué à te ramener. Et puis je ne vais pas te laisser passer la nuit ici tout seul. »

Matthew se dit que tout cela prenait des proportions ridicules, si ils refusaient tout deux d'aller dans leur salle commune un professeur allait sûrement venir et... Ils auraient de gros ennuis. Il était sûr que son père n'apprécierait pas.

« D'accord je viens... »

« Cool ! Je m'appelle Cédric au fait, et toi ? » Cédric lui fit un grand sourie et lui tendit la main.

« M-Matthew... » Il lui serra doucement la main.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling.  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** Alfred, James, Sirius, Remus, Matthew et Lily principalement.  
 **Genre :** Humour, Amitié, Romance.

* * *

Matthew avait vécu la soirée la plus embarrassante de toute sa vie mais au moins il ne s'était pas attiré plus d'ennuis que quelques points en moins. Aucun professeur n'était venu lui crier dessus ni lui donner de retenu alors il s'en était sortit du mieux qu'il avait pu.  
Cédric avait été très gentil avec lui et était le seul qui faisait comme si de rien n'était, les autres en voulait déjà tous à Matthew et ce dernier était persuadé qu'il avait gâché sa réputation à vie.  
En se rendant au petit-déjeuner, Cédric lui parla de sa famille et Matthew écouta poliment, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis de son âge à part son frère et ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Il avait espéré pouvoir parler avec son jumeau pendant ou après le repas mais il n'en avait pas eut l'occasion. Dès qu'on leur avait donné leur emplois du temps les préfets étaient de retour pour leur montrer leur chemin à travers le château. Au moins il n'était pas seul, tout les Poufsouffles lui lançaient des regards méfiant, comme si il allait encore les faire tomber, et la situation aurait été encore plus difficile à gérer sans Cédric.  
Ils avaient cours avec les Serdaigles, il était encore une fois déçu de ne pas être avec son frère mais essaya tout de même de se concentrer sur le cours.

Alfred et James étaient devenu inséparables en l'espace d'une journée, Sirius se sentait un peu à part et avait essayé de parler avec Remus mais ce dernier avait directement rejoint Lily une fois dans la salle commune. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait prévu pour sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Alfred s'amusait terriblement à faire de la magie, même si cela ne donnait pas toujours le résultat escompté et il s'ennuyait terriblement dans les cours où l'on ne devait pas se servir de la magie.  
Il avait réussit à déjà faire exploser sa potion mais cela ne l'avait pas perturbé le moindre du monde, il avait fait rire James et n'en était que plus fier de sa bêtise.  
Il s'amusait tellement pendant les heures de cours et en dehors (James lui avait montré ce qu'était le Quidditch!) qu'il avait complètement oublier son frère. Bien que ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, il avait été surpris de recevoir un sms de Matthew lui demandait dans la plus grande politesse qui soit si il était possible qu'ils se voient. Il avait bien sûr accepter et tous deux s'étaient retrouvés dehors pour discuter un peu, où bien sûr Alfred avait fait toute la conversation.  
Matthew s'était sentit un peu mieux mais il n'avait pas pu dire quoique ce soit et ils durent se séparer assez vite pour rejoindre leur salles communes respectives.  
On dirait qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à ne plus passer ses journées avec son frère.

Les Poufsouffles étaient toujours fâché contre lui même au bout d'une semaine, ceux qui n'avaient pas été pris dans la chute n'en voulaient pas au jeune garçon mais ne lui parlait non plus pour autant. Il était aussi difficile pour un bon nombre d'entre eux de remarquer Matthew, seul Cédric semblait y arriver pour une raison étrange. Peut-être que le fait d'aller récupérer un élève dans les toilettes dès sa première soirée à Poudlard était une expérience assez inhabituelle pour s'en souvenir.

Alors que leur premier week-end arrivait quelque chose d'inhabituel arriva à nouveau.  
Peu après que les hiboux aient distribué leur courrier, un hurlement digne d'un stentor retentit et au vu de ladite voix la mère d'un élève n'était pas contente du tout. Matthew se sentit tout de suite mal pour quiconque devait subir une humiliation pareille, par politesse il essaya de ne pas écouter le message mais la voix était tellement forte qu'il était impossible de l'ignorer.  
Tout le monde fut au courant que la mère de Sirius Black était indigné que son fils se soit retrouvé à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard, ainsi que tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui et qui était loin d'être positif.  
Sirius fit comme si de rien était et continua de manger comme si il ne venait pas de recevoir une beuglante. James le félicita pour avoir réussit à mettre autant en colère sa mère et Alfred ne savait pas très bien comment réagir, pourquoi est-ce que cette histoire de maison était aussi important pour certains parents ? Il n'y avait pas un système pareil à Beauxbâtons et Francis n'avait absolument rien contre aucune des maisons de Poudlard, du moment que ses enfants n'avaient pas des notes affreuses c'était tout ce qui comptait, et qu'ils ne s'attirent pas beaucoup d'ennuis aussi. Arthur avait été à Serpentard mais ne souhaitait pas fermement comme certains parents que ses enfants soient dans la même maison que lui, tout comme Francis, si ils avaient des bonnes notes et ne faisaient pas trop de bêtise ça lui allait.  
James tenta de lui expliquer à quel point certains parents tenaient aux valeurs des maisons, un peu comme une fidélité à un groupe mais Alfred ne comprenait définitivement pas.

* * *

Un jour Sirius en eut marre de s'asseoir avec les Gryffondors et décida d'aller s'asseoir juste à côté de Matthew à la table des Pouffsoufles. Nombre d'entre eux exprimèrent leur mécontentement mais personne ne lui dit de dégager. Ayant apprécié de parler avec le blond dans le train, le jeune Black songea qu'il allait réessayer, cela serait sans doute toujours mieux que les discussions d'Alfred et James.

« Ehm... Bonjour ? » Demanda Matthew avec hésitation.

« Salut. » Répondit tout simplement Sirius en se servant à manger.

« Un ami à toi ? » Questionna Cédric.

« Eh bien... On a discuté dans le train mais je crois qu'il est plutôt ami avec mon frère. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer, ton frère n'est pas le plus brillant qui soit et je ne pense pas qu'il me considère ainsi de toute façon. »

Matthew était presque sûr qu'Alfred avait décidé que la moitié de l'école devait déjà être son ami mais il préféra ne rien dire.

« Oh ehm... Que penses-tu des cours alors ? »

« C'est pas mal mais j'ai pas appris grand chose pour le moment. »

Ses parents lui avait donné une éducation tellement imposante qu'il devait largement être au-dessus du niveau de première année.

« C'est très différent de ce que mon papa a fait, c'est un peu dommage je préférais ce qu'il faisait. »

« Je trouve tout super intéressant moi ! C'est génial de pouvoir enfin faire de la magie ! » S'exprima Cédric joyeusement.

« Ehm oué je suppose. » Répondit Sirius en songeant que ses parents ne se seraient sans doute pas gêner pour lui enseigner la magie noire si ils n'avaient pas peur d'être détectés.

Tous les trois discutèrent d'un peu de tout et surtout de l'école, Sirius ne voulant que très peu dire de choses sur soit, et ils restèrent ensemble après le petit-déjeuner. Cédric et Matthew avaient décidé de faire leur devoirs et vu que Sirius comptait rester avec eux ils décidèrent d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir rester ensemble. Sirius se rendit compte que la compagnie de Matthew était aussi plaisante qu'il l'avait pensé au premier abord et son ami Cédric n'était pas trop mal non plus. Il sentait qu'il risquait d'aggraver son cas, déjà il avait été répartit à Gryffondor et maintenant il traînait avec des Poufsouffles, sa mère allait le tuer.

Remus s'habituait plutôt bien à la vie ici, tous les matins il se levait tôt pour prendre sa douche afin que personne ne le voit et il allait de ce fait toujours au lit assez tôt pour ne pas être fatigué le lendemain. Lily se révéla être une personne d'agréable compagnie et il passa une grande partie de son temps avec elle, tout deux étaient curieux et aimaient étudier. Il préférait largement la compagnie de la jeune fille à celles de ses camarades de dortoir, pas qu'ils étaient méchant mais à part Sirius, Alfred et James étaient très bruyant et extraverti. Ce qui avait poussé Remus à apprendre un sortilège de silence le plus vite possible. Sirius était rarement dans le dortoir, hormis pour dormir, il passait le reste de son temps dans la salle commune quand il n'avait pas le choix ou avec ce que Remus supposait être ses amis.  
Le Gryffondor avait apparemment apprécié la présence des Poufsouffles et ces derniers ne disaient plus rien en le voyant s'asseoir à leur table.  
Tout le monde semblait s'être habitué à la vie ici et avait trouvé sa place.  
Pourvu qu'il puisse garder la sienne ici.  
Sa première pleine lune de l'année scolaire était pour ce soir.

Il avait prétexté que sa mère était souffrante et qu'il devait aller la voir, ses compagnons de chambre l'avaient bien évidemment tout de suite cru et souhaitèrent un bon rétablissement à sa mère.  
Tout se passa bien pour sa première nuit, personne ne remarqua quoique ce soit d'anormale et grâce à madame Pomfresh il serait très vite de nouveau en état de suivre les cours. Remus fut soulagé que tout s'était bien passé, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les autres fois soient différentes, n'est-ce pas ?  
Quand il revint en cours quelques jours plus tard, certains lui posèrent des questions mais quand il répondit avec son excuse tous comprirent et ne lui demandèrent plus rien.  
Personne ne se doutait de quelque chose, pour le moment.

* * *

Halloween arriva et James avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois à Lily de sortir avec lui, sans succès bien sûr. Il se demanda si lui faire une prestation de ses pouvoirs l'impressionnerait, il décida donc de mettre au point une farce très complexe avec Alfred qui fut ravie d'aider. Ils évitaient d'en parler devant Remus qui était ami avec Lily et qui risquerait de la mettre au courant, ils étaient donc les seul au courant avec Sirius vu qu'ils parlaient devant lui.  
Sirius se fichait pas mal de ce qu'ils comptaient faire du moment qu'ils ne gâchaient pas la fête, il comptait bien profiter de sa première fête loin de ses parents.  
Le soir d'Halloween, tout le monde était dans la grande salle et mangeait avec joie.  
Alfred et James étaient venu comme si de rien n'était et s'empiffraient de sucreries.  
Sirius avait prévenu ses amis d'une éventuelle farce de la part d'Alfred et James et ils décidèrent de les surveiller, quitte à plonger sous la table si ils n'avaient pas le temps de sortir.  
Le duo mit en place leur farce au moment du dessert, ils lancèrent un sort qui firent se mouvoir les diverses décoration comme si elles étaient vivantes. Les araignées surtout provoquèrent de nombreux cris, les sucreries en formes de vers où tout autre animal peu appétissant en temps normal provoquèrent tout autant de réaction de panique.

En quelques secondes le chaos s'était instauré dans la Grande Salle et les professeurs y mirent très vite fin avant de chercher les coupables qui étaient parmi les seul mort de rire. Vu que James voulait impressionner Lily il fallait bien évidemment que tout le monde sache qu'il était coupable, il se dénonça donc et ne mentionna pas Alfred. Les professeurs se doutaient qu'il n'était pas le seul dans le coup mais dans le doute ne punirent pas Alfred, James eut droit à une trentaine de points en moins et une semaine de retenue. Il chercha le regard de Lily pour voir si il l'avait impressionné ou non et... Lily n'était pas impressionnée. Elle semblait plutôt même être folle de rage envers lui.  
Peut-être aurait-il dû faire quelque chose de plus impressionnant ?

Matthew avait eut très envie de s'évanouir en voyant les araignées devenir vivante, il ne pourrait plus non plus voir de vers ou tout autre insecte de sa vie sans repenser au fait qu'il ait mangé des sucreries ayant leur forme. C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas vomi.  
Une fois le chaos terminé il n'eut plus envie de manger quoique ce soit et Cédric le comprenait, il lui aurait bien proposé de sortir mais si ils le faisaient ils devraient retourner à leur salle commune directement. Hors Sirius ne pouvant pas être avec eux il préféra ne rien proposer et essaya de changer les idées de son ami.  
Le repas était déjà presque terminé quand James et Alfred avaient lancé leur farce, il ne mit donc pas longtemps à se finir après un petit spectacle réalisé par les professeurs et fantômes. Les fantômes donnèrent une crise cardiaque à plusieurs premières années qui ne s'étaient toujours pas habitué à leur présence mais hormis tout cela la soirée se passa très bien.  
Matthew et Cédric souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Sirius avant que chacun rejoigne sa salle commune respective.

* * *

« Hum Sirius tu saurais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour impressionner Lily ? »

Sirius haussa un sourcil à la question de James, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui demande des conseils, à Alfred peut-être, oui, mais lui ?

« Peut-être que si tu devenais un élève modèle ça lui plairait, elle traîne bien avec Remus après tout, et... Bah tu as du remarqué qu'il était plutôt sérieux et premier de la classe avec elle. »

L'idée d'être premier de la classe sembla provoquer une mini crise cardiaque au sein de James.

« Tu veux rire ?! »

« Non ? »

« Elle est juste ami avec ce type, elle finira bien par remarquer mon charme un jour ! »

Bonne chance, se dit Sirius, si James pensait réussir à attirer Lily avec tout ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas il allait droit dans le mur. Mais bon apparemment il semblait trop buté pour s'en rendre compte, ça pouvait toujours être drôle de le voir se faire refouler indéfiniment sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.


End file.
